


The Shield Oneshots

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Wrestling, more but will add as the chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: One Shots on Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns (AKA: The Shield)length and warnings vary





	1. Dean/Seth:Sorry

**_Is it too late now to say sorry?_ **

__

* * *

It was the 14th of August and Dean had just changed into his street clothes. Even though he and Seth had finally done the signature shield fistbump, there was still a lot of his mind. He wanted to trust Seth fully, but the memories had stopped him from doing so. The words from two years ago, was the main reason.

**I am better than you. I am better than some lunatic fringe who doesn't give a damn about his physical well being. I am better than some bipolar nutjob who should be locked away. I am better than some hell-cat with rabies, who was never my friend, who was never my brother, and who I never gave a damn about in the first place.**

Dean was so deep into his thoughts he was startled when seth came into the locker room.

"Hey" Seth's voice made dean jump as it abruptly brought him back to reality.

Dean turned around before muttering "Oh, uh, hey"

Seth smiled "We looked good out there tonight, ambrose, like old times right?"

Dean finished packing his bag "mm yeah"

With that Seth's smile vanished. his mind was now swimming with questions.

_what's wrong with dean? Why does he seem so distant?_

"what's wrong?" Seth blurted out before he could stop himself.

Dean turned around "What? nothing's wrong?"

Seth sighed "okay, you know what? Cut the crap ambrose. You forget that I know you very well. What's bothering you?"

Dean chuckled before replying "Oh Sethie boy, you really don't wanna know"

Seth rolled eyes "Try me"

Dean took a deep breath "No"

Seth sighed once again "ambrose seriously?! We have a match against Cesaro and Sheamus on Sunday, if we are not on the same page then we don't have-"

Dean finally gave in, "I AM BETTER THAN YOU. I AM BETTER THAN SOME LUNATIC FRINGE WHO DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HIS PHYSICAL WELL BEING. I AM BETTER THAN SOME BIPOLAR NUTJOB WHO SHOULD BE LOCKED AWAY. I AM BETTER THAN SOME HELL CAT WITH RABIES, WHO WAS NEVER MY FRIEND, WHO WAS NEVER MY BROTHER AND WHO I NEVER GAVE A DAMN ABOUT IN THE FIRST PLACE"

Seth's mouth was wide open in shock. "Dean what the hell?"

Dean looked down at the floor "That's what was bothering me" he mumbled.

Seth then realized he was the one who said those words to dean and without warning his hugged ambrose the tightest he could. dean fought against his embrace but eventually gave in and broke down into sobs.

"Dee, I'm so sorry. I am so so so sorry" Seth had tears streaming down his face.

"I know Sethie, I know"

 

 


	2. Seth/Dean/Roman:Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Seth and Roman have a moment at summerslam

_1 2 3_ , Seth had just pinned Sheamus after performing his finisher. He and Dean were finally the Raw Tag Team Championships. He turned around to see Dean unconscious right outside the ring. Seth forgot that Sheamus had managed to hit Ambrose with the brogue kick twice before Seth stopped him      

 Seth snatched the the titles from the referee and left the ring. He kneeled in front of dean, trying to wake him. As he bent down his ribs screamed in protest but he didn't stop.

"Dean, come on, wake up. We did it!" Seth exclaimed. A few moments later after waiting for him to wake up, Dean finally started to stir.

"That's my Deano" Seth smiled as Dean's eyes fluttered open.

"What the hell.. What happended" Dean groggily asked sitting up.

"We won dean, We won. Good God, we're the Raw Tag Team Champions!" Seth said happily.

"Well damn, I-Oh my god" Dean stopped in  the middle of his sentence

Seth was confused "What? What is it?"

Dean stood up with the help of Seth "I'm a grand slam champion"

"Say what now?" Seth was worried that Dean had some sort of head injury but then he remember what a grand slam champion was.

"I-I've been wwe champion, intercontinetal champi ~~~~on,  united states champion, and now I am tag team champions" Dean smiled

Before Seth could react they heard someone's music hit. It was Roman Reigns. They knew roman had won the universal title earlier in the night.

Dean and Seth entered back into the ring. Roman stopped at the stairs. After what seemed like forever, he entered.

"Well, we're all champions. That hasn't happened since ambrose won the united states belt'

Dean chuckled and looked at his fist then to seth and roman. Both nodded their heads and before they knew it they were doing the shield fistbump.

That was the loudest pop they had ever gotten.

 


	3. Dean/Seth/Roman:Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the shield members get sick  
> 

ySeth and Dean had just picked up a win against the Hardy Boys. Right after the match Dean felt a tiny tickle in his throat. "Oh hell no, this is not happening" Dean murmured to himself.

Seth walked into the locker room a few moments later. "Ambrose, you feeling okay? You seemed a little tired tonight".

Dean scoffed "Yeah Seth, I'm fine"

Seth stared at Dean for a few seconds "Whatever you say, Ambrose. Whatever you say" before he walked away.

Dean dragged himself to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He noticed how he looked a little pale. "Ugh I can't fucking wait to get some sleep."

Dean changed and met Seth and Roman outside. "Backstabber, pie stealer." Dean said jokingly.

Seth snickered "Mr. I'm sick but too cocky to admit it"

Roman spoke "You're sick, Dean?"

Dean rolled his eyes and put his duffle bag around his shoulder. "Nope. I'm not"

* * *

"So much for not being sick." Roman said while he carefully eyed Dean while driving.

Seth laughed making Dean shoot a holy death glare at him.

"Oh you know what go to hell. I am not sick!" Dean exclaimed pulling his leather jacket more around him

"Well the way you're looking you're probably hotter than that." Seth joked making Roman burst into a fit of laughs.

"It's fucking cold." Dean whispered before shivering.

Seth, who was in the passenger seat,  looked up from his phone "Oh Hell No" Seth put his phone down and turned around.

Dean saw Seth's arm reach out to touch his forehead and he backed away, even though the car was small. "Ambrose, you idiot! Come here."

Seth turned around fully and climbed into the backseat.

"Careful I'm driving over here" Roman sighed.

Seth finally made it into the seat before quickly putting the back of his hand on Dean's forehead. 'Damn it Dean, you're burning up"

Roman shook his head "I knew it. We are going to the hotel and getting you some rest and lots of medicine"

Dean drew in a sharp breath.

"Seth" It was more of exhale, than a word and Dean succumbed to his raging fever and passed out, his head landing in the crook of Seth's shoulder and neck. His body was completely lax against Seth's chest.

"Roman! Drive faster!"

Roman's eyes briefly ventured from the road to the mirror. There he saw Dean slumped forward against Seth. "Is he-"

Seth cut him off with an answer "Yeah, We bring his fever down."

* * *

Five minutes later the car slipped into the parking lot of a 4 star hotel. "Okay, I'll go get us some rooms, you try and wake Dean" Roman quickly spoke before running into the hotel.

Seth positioned Dean to were his head rested on the side of his shoulder. Seth felt every shiver that left Dean's feverish body. "Dean. Hey Dean. I need you to open your eyes for me."

Dean didn't move, there was not even a twitch. "Come on Please" Seth shook Dean gently.

After what seemed like forever, Seth finally heard Dean give out a low, soft groan. Seth sighed in relief.

"You are so damn stubborn, Ambrose"

* * *

Dean woke up feeling kinda better. "What the hell."

"Well well well, welcome back, Dean" Seth was smug.

"What the fuck happened" Dean sat up, in bed and rubbed his eyes free of sleep.

Seth replied "Well, Last night, you're stubborn ass passed out from a fever."

Dean sighed "Whatever. Where's Roman?"

"At the Gym, He went out while you and I were asleep and got some medicine. I'll be right back." with that Seth left and Dean instantly knew it was to retrieve medicine.

Dean got up, slowly to avoid dizziness and unsteadily looked for a place to hide.

 _Come hell or high water, I am not taking that medicine_ ~~~~Dean almost laughed at his thoughts.

Seth came into the room 2 minutes later with a bottle of water and some medicine. He saw the empty bed and assumed dean was in the bathroom. After five minutes Seth noticed that the light in the bathroom was not off. He heard the door open and realized Roman was back from his little gym workout.

"Damn it Ambrose" Seth swore as he realized Dean had hid. Moments later Roman walked in "What's wrong, where is dean? Did he take any medicine yet?"

"No, he hid some place" Seth replied.

"Dean, I swear to god. You are taking this fucking medicine. I don't care if me and seth had to shove it down your damn throat" Roman sighed.

Seth opened the closet door and immediately saw Dean.

"Dean seriously?" Seth said highly annoyed.

Dean saw the medicine and water in Seth's hands "No."

Roman rolled his eyes "Fine. Seth hold him down."

"Wait What?" Dean said as Seth held him down.

Roman grabbed two pills from the bottle and bent down "Open your mouth, Now"

Dean shook his head "I don't wannnaaaa" His words were slightly slurred.

Roman pushed the capsules into Dean's mouth and clamped his hand over his mouth. "Swallow"

Dean swallowed and Seth let him up, Dean climbed into bed "I hate you guys"

 


	4. Roman/Dean: Be alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly roman/dean with a bit of seth  
> My take on Dean and Roman the night Seth stabbed them in the back

The amount of shock that Dean and Roman felt, just hours ago had not worn off yet. Seth Rollins had stabbed them in the back and joined the authority. Both superstars were incredibly sore.

"Fuck!" Dean exclaimed in the locker room. "Dean.." Roman warned before he got cut off. "No! Okay? No, 18 months. 18 months down the fucking drain! We risked our bodies, for what? To get betrayed. 18 months to get it all destroyed in just fucking seconds?"

"I trusted him Roman, I fucking trusted him, like he was like my brother" Dean murmured before looking down at the ground. Roman nodded his head "We both did, but once trust is broken, it's broken"

* * *

Seth walked backstage with confidence, he earned a few dirty looks from other superstars but he shook it off. He continued walking until he heard familiar voices and he took a double take.

_I trusted him Roman, I fucking trusted him, he was like my brother_

Seth immediately felt a pang of guilt, hearing Roman's and Dean's voice.

"Shit" Seth murmured.

* * *

"Come here." Roman said to Dean who was still rambling. Dean stopped talking and shook his head "I don't want a hug, Roman". Roman nodded his head "Yeah, I know you don't want a hug, you need one"

Dean rolled his eyes before allowing Roman to hug him, "You know that we're gon' be alright, okay?" Dean buried his head into Roman's shoulder, finally coming to terms of what happened.

Dean let tears fall from his eyes, staining his shirt with multiple wet spots. "Yeah, we're gonna be alright"


	5. Dean/Roman: Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Roman have a moment after Dean's steel cage match with Sheamus

Dean had jumped to the floor, during his steel cage match with sheamus. Thanks to his best friend, Roman, he was able to beat the hell out of sheamus with a steel chair. It felt good, whacking it over it back over, and over, and over again.

Roman was able to help Dean up, but then thought secondly and hit Sheamus with a thunderous spear. He needed to make sure he was done for the count, while he helped Dean. Roman walked over to Dean who was swaying and stumbling a bit.

He wrapped his arm around Dean, and immediately felt his Ambrose's head practically slam into his shoulder. He then took a good portion of Dean's weight and helped him backstage.

"Your nose is bleeding" Roman pointed out as he saw a steady drip of blood fall from Dean's nose. 

"Ugh, at least it's not broken" Dean cracked a smile, causing Roman to chuckle.

"No! Don't do that, hold your head down. So you won't choke" Roman instructed Dean to do.

As Dean leaned his head downwards he spoke "So I won't choke?"

He swore he could see Roman rolling his eyes and smiling slyly. "Yeah, you're not supposed to hold ya head back when you got a nosebleed, you could literally choke on your own blood"

Dean snickered before slipping out a "aw look, romie's a geek"

"Shut up, Ambrose"


	6. Dean/Seth/Roman: Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Seth and Roman have a moment on Moniday night Raw  
> Set (September 25th 2017)

Seth and Dean watched The Miz's interview with Roman.

"Wow miz is so fucking full of himself" Dean mumbled causing Seth to chuckle

"Agreed, he thinks he can--" Seth stopped mid-setence, Dean looked up from his phone in confusion.

Seth's was completely focused on the screen as He and Dean saw The Miz and The Miztourage start to attack Roman.

Dean instantly got up and put his phone in his duffle bag.

"Wait! Where are you doing" Seth asked Dean who was obviously preparing to go out to the ring.

"I'm going to kick his ass" was all dean said before he hurriedly left

Seth got up immediately and caught up to Dean. 

"No. We're going to kick his ass" Seth replied 

* * *

 

"My god! The Miz and his team are absolutely destroying Roman Reigns" 

Then there it was, Seth and Dean running at full speed towards the ring as their theme hit. 

"OH MY GOD IT'S SETH ROLLINS AND DEAN AMBROSE" 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"

All three members of the shield were fighting off miz and miztoruage.

Roman hit the Bo with a thunderous spear! 

After the miztourage was laid outside the ring, the miz was the only one inside

The crowd screamed and chanted 

_SHIELD_

_SHIELD_

_SHIELD_

_SHIELD_

_"GET HIM UP" Roman roared as the three men prepared the triple powerbomb_

_The Miz came crashing down to the_  canvas moments _later._

_Then suddenly Roman put his fist out. Seth looked at Dean and did the same_

_Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes_

* * *

 

_BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD_

_THE MEN IN THIS RING, ARE BROTHERS_

 

_AND THAT WAS OVER THREE YEARS AND YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SORRY_

 

IF WE STAND TOGETHER NO ONE CAN TOUCH US

* * *

 

_Dean opened his eyes and stared at his fist. After what seemed like forever he finally put his fist to Roman's and Seth's_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so roman will be on Miz tv and What if they attack him, causing dean and seth to save roman.


	7. Roman/Seth:Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Rolleigns fluff ! ! !  
> ♡♡♡

Roman was absolutely exhausted. He had only got eight hours of sleep in the past week.

"Dude you need some sleep. You're like the walking dead" Seth commented before snickering

Roman glared at Seth "You're gonna be dead if you don't shut up"

Seth put his hands up "Well someone's a little grumpy"

Seth swore he heard Roman mumble "Fucking hell"

Moments later they were both sitting om the couch of there hotel room watching reruns of greys anatomy on netflix.

Roman passed out just a mere one and a half episodes in and his head landed directly onto Seth's right shoulder. 

His body was leaning heavily on Seth's side and he smiled, finally happy that Roman was getting some sleep.

"S'th" Roman mumbled in his sleep. 

Seth moved roman's hair out of his face "Ssh it's okay go back to sleep" Seth murmured 

Seth continued to watch the show while Roman sleepily slumped against him, breathing deeply. Finally in a deep slumber


	8. Dean/Roman/Seth: Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Ambreigns focused with a bit of Seth 
> 
> Dean is tired after Monday Night Raw and he unconsciously deicdes to use Roman as a pillow
> 
> Major Fluff!

Dean was more than tired. He was absolutely fucking exhausted. Good thing Roman volunteered to drive

Dean was pretty sure that if he drove they'd end up in a ditch somewhere.

Seth fell asleep as soon he got inside the car, laying on his side, his left arm laid above his head.

"You should try and get some sleep, Dean. We got at least five hours to drive" Roman noticed Dean's tiredness.

"K" was all Dean managed to say before a haze of sleep washed over him.

Dean rested his head against the cool window and fell into a deep dreamless slumber.

____

Two and a half hours later and Roman glanced at Seth and dean. They both were still sleeping and he smiled at his two sleeping friends before focusing on the road again

Moments later Roman felt a weight on his shoulder, causing him to startle slightly, the car slowing down a bit.

Once Roman got to a point where he could take his eyes off the road his eyes diverted off to the side

Roman relaxed when he realized what was going on. Dean had unconsciously tipped sideways until his head met Roman's shoulder.

As Roman's eyes turned their attention to the road, He felt Dean snuggle his head more into the crook of his shoulder and neck.

He could feel the warm breaths now ghosting against his cool skin

"Ro-man" Dean murmured in syllables in his state of sleep

Without taking his attention from the road, Roman shrugged out of his jacket with one arm and gently place it over Dean's sleeping form.

He then ruffled Dean's hair and moved the bangs out of his eyes.

Roman heard Dean sigh in his sleep and dean pressed his body closer to Roman chest.

The makeshift jacket blanket was threatening to fall so Roman quickly pulled it up, making sure it wouldn't fall, but also making sure dean was warm. 

Dean started to stir and he called out "Roman?" 

"Ssh, it's alright, go back to sleep, Ambrose. I'm right here" Roman soothing voice replied and when he felt Dean's head drop to his shoulder, he knew Dean had fall asleep again


	9. Dean/Seth/Roman: Energetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay whose idea was it to give Seth an energy drink?"

Never give Seth Rollins a fucking energy drink. Dean and Roman learned that the hard way a few years back

When they did, he was literally an energetic, hyperactive ball of fucking sunshine. 

____

"Oh you got to be fucking kidding me" Roman said as he watched Seth and his energy level. As soon as he saw him he knew someone gave him an energy drink

"Dean we got a problem" Roman's voice called out, while never taking his eye off Seth

"HI ROMAN" Seth smiled happily causing Roman to mentally face palm

Moments later dean walked up, his eyes widened 

"Okay whose idea was it to give Seth an energy drink?"

"Opps" he heard Paige say

"God Damn it paige. Look at him. He's so fucking hyper" Dean said.

Paige smiled before picking up a small lamp and chucking it at Roman and Dean

"You need to lighten the fuck up" she said right before she threw it

They both dodged it easily and Seth was laughing his ass off.

"I hope his sugar rush crashes soon. We got a ride along episode tonight and he can't be acting all hyper and shit" Dean sighed

Roman shook his head "Well let's hope, he passes out soon" 

____

Two hours later, Seth finally fell asleep in the backseat of the car as Roman and Dean filmed their ride along episode

"Energy drinks plus Seth Rollins..." Dean started 

"Bag of hyperactive sunshine?" Roman added while glancing at an passed out Seth.

Dean chuckle "He's already naturally hyper and energy drinks don't help that at all"


	10. Dean/Roman/Seth: Flour Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shield + Baking = No a good mixturr

"Dean I'm hungry go make some cookies" Roman randomly said

Dean scoffed and Seth chuckled "You go make some fucking cookies" 

Roman pouted "I don't feelllll like it" 

Dean rolled his eyes and got up from his spot, it was warm and comfy and once he got back it would take him forever to find that same warmth and comfort

Five minutes later Seth went over to dean and saw him shifting flour into the eggs,vanilla extract, sugar, and butter.

Seth grabbed some flour and chucked it at Dean's face causing him to freeze.

The powered stuff was now all over Dean as he glared at Seth.

Seth's eyes widen when he saw Dean grab the icing and cookie dough. "DEAN- Hey I swear don't -

He was cut off by a handful of icing, it was all in his hair 

"Fuck dean I washed my hair" Seth writhed in annoyance before pouting. 

"Should've thought of that before you decided to throw flour at my face" Dean smiled in triumph and then looked at Roman then to the dough and smiled

"Here's your fucking cookies for ya" Dean smiled before throwing the entire thing of dough at Roman

"What-" Roman started before something soft hit it left cheek

Roman took a deep breath and made his way over to Dean and Seth who were engaged in a flour war

Dean grabbed a whole bag of sugar and threw it at Seth in defense while Seth threw three handfuls of flour at dean causing him to cough from its thickness

"You two are so damn childish" Roman laugh, cleaning his face of the cookie dough.

"I'm going out to get something to eat for us, since you two want to ingest raw flour and cookie dough" as Roman started towards the door Dean and Seth exchanged glances

They both nodded their head, Seth grabbing two handfuls of flour, dean grabbing a handful of sugar.

Just as Roman was about to open the door to leave it felt something hit his back 

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO" Roman chased Dean and Seth around the hotel


	11. Dean/Roman/Seth:Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three freezing cold wrestlers ? A solution must be made !

The frigid December air was unforgiving as Dean Seth and Roman made their way to the hotel. For some odd reason, the heat in the car would only blow hot air when the automobile was stationary. At each red light, or whenever the car was not move due to traffic, the three used that brief moment of warmth and savored each bit of it. To add to some of their unlucky fortunes, there has not been a moment was the vehicle was not accelerating in about fifteen minutes. Then suddenly, as the temperature was dropping, there was finally a red light. All three smiled as they knew what was about to happen.

"About  _fucking_ time" Dean mumbled through clattering teeth. He fought the urge to moan in pleasure as he felt the first rush of heat. It felt like the last time the heat had returned was forever. As he cherished the heat, an idea popped into his head. He imagined . . .

* * *

_Dean had made Roman and Seth go to Walmart. He didn't even tell them the reason why. But Seth and Roman didn't complain as the car was not moving, just parked. Gas wasn't a problem, so keeping the car on, and allowing the heat to heat up the car somewhat before they moved on towards the hotel._

_Dean immediately looked around walmart, his buddies weren't gonna be cold tonight. THANK GOD THAT CAR HAD EXACTLY THREE OUTLETS IN IT. After a few minutes of wandering around Dean finally came cross the best thing ever. The Heater aisle._

* * *

"Drive to Walmart, I gotta get some things" Dean suddenly burst out. Roman scoffed and rolled his eyes.  _oh dean_

 _"_ Well think about it, Dean can go and get what he needs, and we can park the car, and since the car wont be moving, and gas is not an issue, we can be warm." Seth said, his mind going to heat.  _heat heat heat heat_

"That's actually a good idea, alright lets go" Roman pulled into the parking lot of the superstore and smiled as the heat started flowing once again.

Dean hopped out the car and jogged into walmart. He immediately looked around the store. His buddies were NOT going to be cold tonight. OVER HIS DEAD COLD FUCKING BODY.

After five minutes of searching Dean came across the most satisfying thing in the world. The Heater aisle. There, in that section, there was so much. Space, oil, electric, fan, you name it.

Dean picked out three separate heaters. He knew Roman loved fan heaters, and Seth liked electric. While Dean, himself loved space heaters. The price was a bit high but he didnt really give a fuck.

After paying for the heaters, Dean ran out to the running parked car and climbed into the backseat, all three heaters in his arms. He ripped them open and plugged them up so fast, Seth and Roman didnt even notice. They were to busy absorbing  the heat that flowed from the car's vent. 

"Alright lets go" Dean blurted out to get his brother's attention. Roman and Seth groaned in disapproval, causing Dean to chuckle and shiver. 

"Noooo, five more minutes" Roman whined, sounding like a three year old. 

Dean put his heater down, picked up Roman's heater, who Roman was unaware of and turned it on before place it in Roman's lap. He did the same thing with Seth.

"Oh my god DEAN THANK YOU" Seth moaned quietly at the pleasure of the heat, causing Roman to look down. He saw a fan heater in his lap. 

"Did you- Dean you shouldn't have" Roman smiled at the warm air hitting his body.

"Shut up, I know I didn't have to. I wanted to-" Dean then lastly turned on his heater. "Now lets get to the hotel" 

 

 


	12. Roman/Dean/Seth: Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Seth and Roman have a pie eating contest. Pie throwing occurs. 
> 
> (Finn is in this one)  
> ♡ 

"Dean slow down. That pie ain't going anywhere" Roman chuckled as he watched Dean wolf down his fourth slice of pie.

"You are seriously gonna have a major sugar rush crash later" Seth said his mouth full of pie.

"Screw ya guys, pie is good as hell. I can eat a whole pie quick as fuck" Dean's voice was thick from the creamy goodness.

Seth rolled his eyes "I second that"

Roman laughed "Nah, I second that" he said, replying to Seth's comment. 

"How about a fucking contest, but beware. I'm the fucking best." Dean smiled looking at Roman and Seth.

"Oh you are on." Seth grabbed a whole pie from the fridge and so did Roman.

Roman had pecan pie, Dean had chess pie, and Seth had Sweet Potato pie 

"Hold on imma call Finn so he can time us or some shit like that" Seth pulled out his phone and called finn.

"Hello?" Finns voice was slurred from sleep. 

"Hey me dean and Roman are about to have a pie eating contest. Time us? Pleasssseee" 

This was a long pause. 

"It's four in the fucking morning, what in the fuck" Finn huffed out sleepily

"Pleaaassseeeeee" Seth whined and Finn sighed

"Alright fine" 

Seth smiled "I wuv you"

"Awww. Alright Three Two One GO!" 

All three begin to basically ingest their pies. Dean seemed to swallow mouthful after mouthful, but soon Seth was catching up to him.

Roman, having eating pecan pie, was having trouble swallowing since the pecan were so thick. 

But for some reason Roman sighed and stuff the remaining pie in his mouth and said "DONE I'M DONE. I WON." 

Dean came in second and Seth came in third 

"How in the fuck-" Seth asked in curiosity.

Dean huffed out and throw a pie slice at Roman. It hit him square in the face.

"Oh hell no. Dean get your ass back here" Roman grabbed the whipped cream before running after him

Seth wiped his mouth and grabbed his phone. "Finn you still there" 

The only sound he got was quiet snoring and he smiled


	13. Dean/Roman/Seth:Password

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Roman and Seth argue over the shield's Twitter account password

10 tries and nothing.

"Fuck whats the password" Roman exclaimed, frustration bubbling in his abdomen.

Dean sighed "I forgot about our twitter account"

Dean's comment made Roman roll his eyes "Not surprised you dont even use you're own account"

Dean shrugged

Seth tried also a few times but to no avail "I don't know it"

Dean scoffed "You should know it you betrayed us" Roman snickered and Seth huffed "really, dean, you had to bring that up

"French Fries" Dean replied confusing Roman and Seth 

"What- What the hell-" romam said quickly in complete confusion

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Thats the password. I changed it when i got drunk back in 2014. I just now remembered it" Dean confessed before smiling

"This is why we don't have nice things"


	14. Birthday !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes Roman up to wish him a happy birthday

Dean walked into their bedroom and saw Roman fast asleep, sprawled out in the bed. Smiling, he prounced on him. "ROMAN WAKE UP WAKE UP" Dean yelled. Roman groaned

"de.. de what is it?" He said groggily still half asleep. "IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY RORO HAPPYS BIRTHDAY TO YOUUU" Dean exclaimed before smiling and hugging him. He could smell the detergent as he pressed his cheek into roman's chest; this caused Roman to chuckle lightly 

"My deanbean" Dean let go of Roman and just stared at him. "What?" Roman laughed after a few seconds. Dean was actually going to say something but his mind went blank and the first word that came to his mind was "Hi" dean said softly

Roman smiled warmly "hi" causing dean to laugh and ccontinue his position hugging Roman "oh my god why are you so fucking adorable?" Roman asked rhetorically. He didn't expect to get a reply but dean didn't even make a sound. 

"Dean?" Roman called out, shifting a little. As he shifted, dean's arms, who were around Roman's waist slid limply to the bed and his breathing deepened. Then Roman realized, dean had fell asleep. "Only you dean.. only you"


End file.
